The Other Cullen: Moonlight
by Torchix
Summary: What if there had been another Cullen before Bella existed? Edward and Bella still end up together. In this we follow the life of another vampire changed by Carlisle when she is with them and as she leaves to start her own coven. Please read! Usual pairs
1. Intro The Change

**The Other Cullen**

**Summary: What if there had been another Cullen before Bella existed? Edward and Bella still end up together, don't worry, it's nothing like that. But in this we follow the life of another vampire changed by Carlisle when she is with them and as she leaves to start her own coven.**

**Introduction- The change**

A young girl laughed as she ran away from a young boy who looked the same age as her with messy dark brunette hair and green eyes wearing brown trousers with braces. She was in a frilly white dress she knew she shouldn't be getting dirty and her long and dark brunette hair was flying around behind her, her brown eyes shone as she was caught by the teenage boy and pulled up into his arms, bridal style. Her round glasses almost fell off her face as he did so.

"Eep! Walter, let me down!" She squealed, the boy (obviously Walter) dropped her onto her butt and laughed. The girl pouted and growled before standing up and dusting the dirt of the bottom of her dress. "Hey!"

"You said let you down Gemma." Walter said with a shrug. Gemma smacked his arm lightly before running again.

"Bet you can't catch me again!" She called back, sticking her tongue out at him. Walter chuckled and chased her again.

Neither noticed the sky getting dark and the lights in the village turn off as the time of danger drew in, neither noticed that no one was in the streets and neither noticed that they were out past curfew.

Neither did until the piercing siren filled the air around them. Both froze and looked at each other.

"Air raid!" Walter exclaimed as he grabbed Gemma's hand and ran off.

"Where are we going?" Gemma asked as she struggled to keep up with the boy, he looked back at her.

"Not home, our parents would yell at us for being out past curfew... we'll have to go to the public underground." He said. They ran down the subway steps to the underground where they found a small gap and squashed into it. Gemma buried her face into Walter's shirt, holding him tightly. "Shh..."

***

The next morning a very dirty Gemma stood in front of her parents with her hands clasped behind her back and looking at her scuffed black shoes.

"That was a very reckless thing to do, Gemma, staying out so late during the war!" Her father scolded, Gemma's head bowed more.

"I know, Father, but I just lost track of time and-..." She started before she was cut off.

"We know you story, Gemma. You are confined to your room for a week." Her mother said. Gemma's head shot up.

"But-..."  
"No buts, Gemma. I'm sure Walter's parents will be doing the same. Now go to your room and busy yourself." Father said. Gemma grumbled and walked upstairs, tossing her dress to the floor and grabbing a new one from her cabinet. She forced it over her head and slumped onto her bed. She stayed there all day, playing with an old rag doll and singing hymns to herself, as night drew in she was certain there would be no air raid that night.

Gemma jumped as a she heard something hit her window. Sliding off her bed she ran to the window, careful not to wake her little sister Louise who was only one room to the left. Once at the window Gemma opened the curtains and saw Walter there, but he didn't notice in time and threw another pebble up, hitting Gemma on the head. Gemma frowned down at him, tossing the pebble back.

"That hurt!" She called down as quietly as she could with him still able to hear her. He mouthed sorry. "What are you doing here?"  
"Breaking you out! Come on, jump! I'll catch you!" Walter called up to her.

"Oh yes, and jumping from a first story window isn't suicide?" Gemma said sarcastically. Walter held out his arms, Gemma scolded her brain but jumped out anyway, waiting to feel something break, instead she landed in a pair of warm arms. Once she was placed on the ground she looked up at him, only being 4.9 ft.

"How'd you get out?" she asked, Walter smirked.

"I was never confined to my room, or house, in the first place. I just walked out saying that I had to put the cat out." He said. Gemma frowned at him. "You coming to the field?"  
"Naturally." She said as the two walked toward their field.

They sat and talked for ages, and near the time they knew they needed to be back soon they played tag for a bit. Suddenly the air siren rang, much to both of their alarm as both believed there would be none that night. Walter was ahead of Gemma, so he ran faster and farther ahead, Gemma a long way behind.

Without warning a bomb dropped only about a quarter mile from Gemma, the debris hit her hard, knocking her to the ground with many heavy bleeding wounds and broken bones. Walter was hit mildly, only a few debris hits to his right side. He ran back to Gemma and grabbed her in his arms, running toward the hospital.

"This is my entire fault..." He muttered as he ran, "If I hadn't have broken her out then she would be OK, she'd be fine and have a chance of living... oh god help her."

He ran and ran and ran, after what seemed like a millennia he managed to reach the hospital, running into the musty waiting room.

A nurse seemed to see him. She called out and a pale, blonde doctor that Walter knew as Doctor Cullen came out of a room, following the nurses pointing hand to him. He nodded at her, the nurse with a slight blush, and walked over to Walter. The latter was getting impatient at his slow pace.

"What seems to have happened?" Dr. Cullen asked. Walter gritted his teeth.

"What does it look like?! She's been hit by a lot of bomb debris, she needs help!" Walter snapped. Cullen took Gemma from Walter's damaged arms and quickly placed her on a mobile bed, where a nurse wheeled her away.

"I think we need to have a look at your arms once I am done with her, Walter." Cullen said. Walter grumbled and sat down, hiding his face in his hands. Cullen walked off to the room where the nurse had taken Gemma.

Once inside Dr. Cullen took his time, looking over all of the girl's injuries, it soon became apparent to him that she didn't stand a chance. He saw her hand twitch, and looking at her face her eyes slowly opened, they were pained.

"W-who...?" She stuttered. "W-Where...?"

"You are in the hospital, Gemma, you were hit by a lot of debris." Cullen said to her. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, you may remember me treating Walter when he had the flu." Gemma didn't answer. "Look, Gemma, you're dying. There is only one way for me to save you... and it will hurt."

"D-do it... I-I n-need t-to s-see W-W-Walter a-again..." Gemma struggled out. Carlisle looked down, a slight guilt overtaking him.

"Brace yourself." He said softly as he leaned toward her neck. Gemma screamed loudly as she felt something sharp pierce the skin on her neck, a second later that pain was gone but a new burning sensation filled her every muscle. Her screams only got louder, Carlisle tried to dull the pain with morphine but Gemma's screams continued.

Outside in the waiting room Walter recognised the scream, and his already hurting hands clenched.  
Meanwhile Carlisle finally managed to get her a bit calmer. "It h-hurt- AHHHHHHHH!" Gemma screamed.

"I know, Gemma, I know... try and be calm and hold it in. I need to go treat someone else." Carlisle said, Gemma held her mouth tightly shut, breathing through her nose. "Good girl."

He walked out to Walter, the latter seemed very frustrated.

"Is she alright?" He asked stiffly. Carlisle nodded.

"Removing the debris was... painful for her to say the least, but she should pull through. Now, we need to treat those arms of yours." Carlisle said. Walter sighed and followed him into another room where he sat on a stool. "This may hurt." Gently he used a pair of tweezers to take pieces of debris from Walter's arms, the boy biting his lip. "You were very lucky, very few have survived a bomb drop."

"I guess... but.... Gemma wasn't as lucky, right?" Walter asked, Carlisle felt the same pang of guilt he had earlier.

"No... she should be fine." Carlisle said, half-lying.

The rest of the time that he was treating the young teenager they sat in silence. He ushered Walter out after closing time, an hour or so after, and told him to tell the parents of Gemma about her problem, and to check in the morning.

Once all but the night nurses and emergency doctors had left, Carlisle went back to Gemma who was _still_ holding the screams in, but she had tears streaming down her blood soaked cheeks.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon. It goes a lot quicker than you think it will." The doctor assured her. "Shall I explain what is happening to you?" He looked for any sign of an answer, his advanced eyes soon spotted a small twitch in her right hand. "I'll take that as a yes...

"I am, and you are turning into, a... vampire. I'm afraid it was the only way to save you, and you can yell at me all you like once you are changed. I'll explain the rules and details now...."

***

**That is just the first, the views and reviews I get for this will depend if I continue, the rest will be better I promise, this is only the intro of course. This is my second attempt at twilight fan fiction, the first never got put on the site as it got sloppy. I hope this will be to your enjoyment, it may not be updated frequently though.**


	2. Chap 1: Back to Life

**Despite the fact I only got one reveiw, I want to continue this. So I will. :) **

**Chapter 1- Back to life**

That same night another pale, beautiful person entered the hospital, slamming the door behind him as he ran in at inhuman speed to meet Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are you sure you thought about this." He asked quickly, Gemma scrunched her face at the loud voice.

"Keep it down, Edward, you know you don't need to speak so loudly." Carlisle said in a softer tone.

"Are you _sure_?"

"It is done now, son, there is no way to take it back." Edward paced around the room.

"You do realise that Rosalie will not be happy about having another member." Edward said. Carlisle nodded.

"She will have to learn to live with it, we all know how much she hates this life, but it is all she has now. Gemma was dying and she is so young, I could not sit by and watch her die."

"What about the boy?" Gemma perked up interest when she heard a boy mentioned, she was sure they were talking about Walter. She was certain pain was trying to stop her from hearing clearly, but she managed to catch some of the exchange. "Yes, I know..." Gemma was confused as to why he replied to nothing, but guessed she hadn't heard Carlisle's response. "She will have to... yes, I know...."

"Edward, it is horrible for her to have to go through this, I know, but I get the feeling she will open up to use eventually." Carlisle said. "We will have to carry her back to the house."

"The parents want evidence." Edward said. Gemma winced. "No, I know that. We'll have to bring them in here tomorrow, she looks dead enough."

"Edward, she can still hear, try to be more sensitive." Carlisle said in a slightly scolding tone. "You are right though, of course. Okay, we will bring Walter and the family in tomorrow to see her 'body'."

Gemma wanted to object, she thought she would see them again! She guessed she could handle her family... maybe, but leaving Walter to think she was _dead_ because of him? _No, no way! _She thought. Gemma shook violently, but her body protested against it.

"Calm, Gemma. What has her so disturbed, Edward?" Carlisle asked, holding Gemma down as she tried, but failed, to struggle against his inhumanly strong grip.

"Telling the boy she is dead, that and telling her little sister." Edward said. Gemma heard Carlisle sigh.

"Don't think about it, just stay completely still and it will all be fine." He assured.

***

The next morning Carlisle had on a true face of sorrow and slight guilt, he led the upset and disbelieving family to see Gemma's 'dead' form. Her mother was crying, Walter's hands were clenched and shaking by his side, Louise was completely oblivious to what Carlisle meant by death, her father was ready to burst out in anger at the vampire.

Once in the room Gemma heard, she could not believe what she was about to let happen, but the pain in her muscles blotted out her thoughts, she was left a muddled mess.

"She... passed away last night. There was a surprise infection in the wounds." Carlisle said. Mother burst into more tears as she saw Gemma; Father looked like he was trying to force the yells pushing up his throat down again, Louise was still oblivious and Walter had started to cry slightly. "I'm terribly sorry, we did all we could."

"We know." Father said. Louise walked up to Gemma and placed a hand on her slowly cooling shoulder.

"When she going to wakey?" She asked, Gemma felt like she could scream then and there. Mother grabbed her youngest in a hug.

"Never, Louise. Never." She sobbed. Louise then realised what had happened to Gemma and cried too, Father winced and lead the two from the room. Walter stayed behind.

"Can, can you give me a minute?" Walter asked Carlisle, Carlisle nodded and left, making sure he was within earshot. Walter sat on a stool near Gemma, and the girl was silently wishing he would leave so she could cry silently again. Her wish wasn't granted. He placed a hand on her clenched fist, somehow forcing it back apart with only one of his hands, grasping the cold and pale fingers in his palm. "I'm sorry... I should have known better than to take you outside at midnight when air raids could come at any time... I-I'm s-so s-s-orrry!" Gemma was almost completely stupid, her finger almost twitched, but she managed to suppress it. "I-I L-..." He started before Carlisle walked in quickly.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we can give you." He lied. Gemma silently thanked him, hearing him speak those words would make this all the more painful for the, what she believed to be, short time she would not be able to see him. Walter sighed and followed the pale man from the room, leaving Gemma alone.

***

About two days later Gemma felt the pain start to dull, spreading from her fingertips up her arms and down her legs. It took a while, but soon she felt no pain, and she also felt... _perfect_.

She smelt something, it was a smell she knew she used to find repulsive, but now it sent a burning sensation in her throat mad! Her eyes burst open, and she was sure she must have some specially advanced glasses on, but reaching up she felt no lenses or frames over her eyes, just her eyes.

_How... oh I remember now! Carlisle said I was becoming a _vampire_..._ Gemma thought. _Oh my god I'm a vampire!_ She leapt up at unnatural speed and looked around, the room was empty. The burning in her throat became more and more apparent with each passing second; she didn't know what to do. Suddenly Edward burst in, obviously having heard her panicked thoughts.

"Gemma, you're finally awake." He said. He called out Carlisle, and seconds later he was in the room. "She has good timing, right as most people have gone home."

"We should be able to get you back to the house quickly, Gemma. You can meet the rest of our family there." Carlisle said. Gemma nodded.

"You mean Esme, Emmet and Rosalie?" She asked, Carlisle seemed to jump. "What?"

"I don't recall telling you those names, Gemma." He said. "Edward?"

"No... I only ever mentioned Rose around her." Edward replied. Gemma looked at them.

"Of course you did, how else would I know? You told me about how Edward has one of the most beautiful pianos ever, too. You even described it."

"Gemma, we did not tell you any of those things." Carlisle insisted. "This is interesting... Alright, what was the last animal that Edward fed on?"

"Deer."

"What happened to Esme to make her a vampire?"

"She jumped off a cliff after her baby died."

"Emmet?"

"Mauled by a bear, Rosalie brought him to you."

"Edward?"

"Spanish Influenza."

"Rose?"

"Taken advantage of and left to die."

"Me?"

"Bitten during a siege on evil sewage dwelling Vampires." Gemma answered. "Aro, Caius and Markus."

"I didn't ask anything, Gemma." Carlisle said. Gemma cocked her head to the side.

"Yes you did." She said. Edward chuckled.

"What Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"You may not have _aloud_, but you did _think_ that one." Edward replied. "I think the little newborn has a gift like mine and Aro's mixed together."

Carlisle seemed to consider it. "You may just be right."

"Gift? What do you mean Gift?" Gemma asked. "Oh..."

***

Gemma sighed as she sat in the family room of the large house, her throat was burning and urging her to go out and feed on the nearest thing with a working heart, but she was trapped here listening to stuff she already knew about them.

"Gemma is in distress, Carlisle." Edward said as he walked around the back of the room. "She is very thirsty."

"Dear, I think we need to take her to hunt." Esme said in her motherly tone. Gemma smiled sadly, she wasn't _her_ mother though. She couldn't wait 'til she was allowed to see them. It seems she were oblivious to that thought in their heads.

"Rosalie and Emmet, why don't you take her?" Carlisle asked politely. Emmet grained.

"Sure, Carlisle, we will!" He said, Rosalie muttered something under her breath, something Gemma was not happy to hear.

It had taken a long while to stop Gemma going completely out of control once they were out ready to hunt; her strength broke a few trees and a wall of the house when Emmet tried to stop her hunt once. But eventually she was ready to head back, though they were sure she would need hunting again the next day.

"When do I get to tell my family and friends?" Asked the oblivious new Gemma as she walked back in with Emmet and Rosalie. Esme looked at Carlisle and Edward.

"You didn't tell her?" She said quietly, Carlisle sighed and shook his head no.

"Didn't tell me what?" Gemma asked. No one replied. "Tell me_ what_?"

"Look in our heads, dear." Carlisle said. Gemma concentrated before she looked around at everyone, settling on Edward. She was still for a few moments before she was suddenly on the other side of the room.

"_What?!_" She exclaimed with venom. "You lying-..."

"We didn't actually ever say you could see them again, Gemma." Edward said harshly.

"Edward, please." Carlisle said.

"Edward, don't be so hard on the new girl. It is partially your fault." Emmet said.

"All of you shut up! Shut up! Stop lying to me! Stop it!" Gemma yelled. Her voice was breaking.

"Gemma, Carlisle just couldn't bear to tell you the truth. You were never going to see them again anyway." Edward said.

"You should have told him to let you die." Rosalie said. Gemma snarled. "I'm just voicing my opinion."

"Maybe you should've if you hate this life so much!" the newborn said. Rosalie glared at her, arms still folded and head still turned to the side away from Gemma.

"Get out of my head." Rosalie said.

"No. Because your situation was different, yes, but you could have told him to kill you when you knew what you were becoming, easily. I didn't even know what was going on for a while, and I thought I had something to go back to. I do, but I can't have it!" Gemma said, her voice that was trying to be confident and harsh was breaking again.

"Gemma, we know this would be difficult for you, and believe me if you could see them again I would let you." Carlisle assured. "But if they find out either you will be killed or they will, maybe even both. You're dead as of three days ago."

"No... Walter was about to tell me... he was... he was about to say h-he..." Gemma burst into a fit of dry sobs, falling down to her knees and hiding her face.

Esme looked on with a worried face before gesturing for the others to leave and walking over to the newest member of the Cullen coven. She knelt by her and put a gentle arm over the small teen's shoulder.

"I know it must be hard." Esme said soothingly. "I lost my baby, but I'm happy now. I have Carlisle and three adopted children, four if I am allowed to count you. You get used to life without people."

"I won't, Esme, I won't." Gemma sobbed. "He wasn't just 'people', he's my best ever friend! I can deal with losing my other friends, I'll get over it despite how close I was to them... but him... it's not going to change. My little sister looked up to me, now all she has is my horrible older sister when she gets back from the factories and my older brother who can't help her with all the girl stuff... I love them both in different ways, but they're both way too powerful to give up."

"Look... I am probably going to be yelled at by a certain two of my children but I think I could maybe get you to at least see your little sister once you have more control." Esme said. Gemma looked at her topaz eyes.

"You could?"

"Maybe, if I can make everyone pretend they didn't hear me say that." Gemma launched herself into Esme's arms.

"Thank you." She choked. Esme patted her back.

"You're welcome. Now, why don't we see what we can do with your room? You will be spending a lot of your time up there for a year or two, considering some would still recognise you." Esme smiled. Gemma nodded and the two stood up.

***

**There was the first chapter, how was it? I promise more interesting stuff will happen soon, there's a few bits I need to get sorted before she starts her own coven and we eventually go back to the main Cullens.**


	3. Chap 2: Family and Friendship

**I'm glad I'm getting favourites for this, but if you can favourite then you are logged in and you can reveiw! It only take a minute, :P**

**Chapter 2- Family and Friendship**

It had been about two months since Gemma had been accepted into the Cullen ranks, and she was beginning to adjust to their way of life. Her eyes were now orange instead of red and despite the fact Emmett kept insisting that she should be weaker than him by now she kept beating him in arm wrestling contests.

Some days Gemma would sneak out, going to peer in the window at her old school and watch Walter, she found he was not happy.

He would sit alone at lunchtimes, silently eating what little he could stomach. He didn't play or talk with the other children, he sat on one of the swings and just stared at the sky with dead, dull eyes. Gemma would find herself almost breaking her cover to go and talk to him, but she refrained from it, just sitting in the bushes undetected until she heard someone thinking of heading back to the house, at which point she was flee home as fast as she could through the forest.

One day Esme came up to her.

"Gemma?" She said. Gemma looked up from her book.

"Yes, Esme?" Gemma asked.

"How about we take a walk?"  
"Won't I be seen?"

"No, you won't." Esme assured. Gemma folded her page and stood in milliseconds, walking with Esme out of the house.

The streets were bustling with lunchtime activity, well as bustling as they could be in such a small town. Esme and Gemma walked unnoticed, just a pair of pale ghosts to everyone there as they busied themselves. Gemma soon found herself in front of a familiar house.

"Oh dear lord, why..." Gemma started, she searched Esme's thoughts and then grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you!"

"Your little sister is... unhappy. Hide you face, we'll tell your mother we are checking on her for Carlisle." Esme said.

"How do we explain who I am?" Gemma asked as she covered some of her face with her hair.

"A new adoption, you're homeschooled though." Esme said, Gemma nodded and grabbed onto Esme's hand.

"Thank you for this. Rosalie and Edward can't be too pleased."

"They ignore it the best they can, don't worry." Esme smiled as she knocked on the door. A moment later Mother opened the door.

"Oh Mrs. Cullen, are you here to check on Louise?" She asked, then noticing Gemma. "Who is this shy little teen?"

"Our newest addition, we adopted her from an orphanage in London a week or two ago, she is still shy." Esme replied. _Can you speak French?_ Gemma looked at her out of the corner of her eye and gave her a slight nod. "She's not used to talking to people either."

"What is your name, dear?" Mother asked Gemma.

"Georgie, ma'm." She said in a French accent she had picked up from Edward teaching her French.

"Oh, she's foreign?"

"Yes, she is. May we?" Esme said, gesturing to the stairs up to Louise's room.

"Of course." Mother said. "Go up, I'll leave you be."

Mother walked back into the family room and Gemma and Esme walked up the stairs.

"Very good cover, Gemma." Esme smiled. "Or should I say Georgie." Both vampires let out a small giggle. "That will be a good cover for you on other occasions too, like your urges to speak to Walter."

Gemma gasped. "How did you?"

"Mother's intuition, I may not be your blood mother but I have come to think of you as a daughter, Gemma." Esme said. "If we can find a way to hide your face... I may stretch the rules and Edward's temper and let you see him in a while, maybe even go back to school." Gemma hugged the elder vampire tightly.

"Thank you."

"Come, let's see your little sister." Esme said as she opened the door to the room, Louise lay on the bed crying. Gemma felt her dead heart pang. _Keep up the Georgie facade, telling her who you are will make it harder for her._

"_Oui, Esme._" Gemma said through telepathy, another talent they had found her to have.

"Louise?" Esme said in a soft voice, the ginger girl looked up.

"Hello." She said, "Are you the doctor person?"

"No, I'm his wife." The vampire replied as she sat on the edge of Louise's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Upsetty, I want sissy back." Louise said sadly. She then also noticed Gemma. "Who you?"

"Georgie Cullen, Mademoiselle." Gemma said with a small curtsy.

"Hello George!" Louise smiled. Esme giggled. Gemma smiled beneath the hair that covered some of her face.

"Georg_ie_, mademoiselle." She giggled, sitting down on her other side.

"George!" Louise smiled a cheeky smile.

"George it is then." Gemma smiled.

"Well, Louise, Carlisle will check up on you to make sure you don't become too upset, make sure you try and stay happy, Okay?" Esme explained.

"Okay." Louise replied. "Can you stay and play?"

"Georgie? Do you think you can survive an afternoon playing with Mlle Ashmore instead of math?" Esme smiled. Gemma nodded eagerly.

"Oui, I think I can sacrifice Math."

***

**Later that day, almost night...**

"Oh thank you Esme!" Gemma said as they exited the house and started back toward the Cullen home through the now quiet streets.

"It was my pleasure, Gemma. One so young should not be in this life." Esme smiled back. "If Carlisle had told me I would have objected... but I guess now I feel selfish in a way."

"Why? You're the least selfish person I've ever met." Gemma asked.

"Because now you're with us, I feel I wouldn't have objected. Just so I could have a daughter younger than Rosalie who I can actually talk to without getting my head bitten off." Esme replied.

"I'm glad to have given you that." Gemma smiled. "You're the best second mother a vampire could ask for." She added with a grin.

"Thank you." Esme laughed.

Once back at the Cullen house Gemma ran back to her room and grabbed her book, laying on her 'prop', a bed, and reading again.

"Esme, what were you thinking? What if she were recognised?" Edward's voice rang from downstairs.

"She wasn't, Edward, she has been very well behaved and managed to survive a whole afternoon around a human without going crazy with bloodlust." Esme echoed what she had thought.

"Oh never mind." Edward huffed, walking off by the sounds of it. Gemma sighed. She heard a door slam and then walked down herself, going into the living room. She sat down at the piano and started to play.

She didn't know what she was playing, her hands just flowed along the keys as she just listened to what they produced. Slowly the other Cullens started to gather in the room, watching. Even Edward came back once he heard her play.

Gemma continued for a few minutes, before stopping and noticing her audience.

"Oh, sorry Edward." Gemma said, bowing her head once.

"No, no. I don't mind, that was beautiful, Gemma." Edward replied. "Do you play normally?"

"I always experimented on the church's piano, but I never had chance for lessons." Gemma said. "We couldn't afford a good teacher."

"How about I teach you?" Edward smiled.

"Are you actually being nice?" Emmett gasped. "Whoa."

"Emmett." Edward said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Edward finished, flicking Emmett's nose before walking off.

"Ooo! That hurt." Emmett called sarcastically.

"I'll take you up on the offer, Edward!" Gemma answered. Edward waved a hand to show he'd heard her.

***

A month later and Gemma was starting to show a self control that many vampires her age didn't normally have. She had yet to kill a human even after spending many afternoons with either Carlisle or Esme with Louise.

Her piano was coming along well, being taught by Edward made them closer and they now were neutral instead of Edward being harsh to her all the time.

But Gemma was starting to get impatient, Esme had said about going to normal school again, but had yet to mention it again. So one day, she asked.

"Ma Esme?" She had started saying Ma at the beginning of her name a week ago.

"Yes, Gemma?" Esme replied.

"When am I going to be allowed back to normal school like you said?" Gemma asked. Esme sighed.

"Gemma... we haven't found a way to hide your face enough yet." She said.

"It'd be easy, have a long fringe and have my hair around my face." Gemma said. "Please Mama?"

"Oh Gemma, don't do that just to get round me." Esme said sadly.

"I'm not, you practically are my Mama now, Esme." Gemma said honestly. "Please?"

"Well... I guess I could take you in today if it'll make you happy, but the slightest suspicion and you contact me straight away." Esme said, Gemma squealed and hugged Esme.

"Thank you Mama!" She said.

"I'll come and sort your hair out." Esme said.

***

At around six in the morning Gemma's hair was covering a large portion of her face, her fringe was covering her entire forehead and the rest hung over the front of her shoulders.

"Esme, I'm not sure about this." Carlisle said.

"Please Papa Carlisle, I won't tell anyone what or who I really am." Gemma promised. "Just one day to see if I can handle it, if I can't then no more."

"I guess I can stretch to that, but as Esme said, one sign of trouble and you contact one of us." Carlisle said.

"I will, promise." Gemma nodded. She was now dressed in a neat white dress and blue jacket and white hat, ready to go in.

Esme accompanied Gemma to the school, leading her to the teacher. She explained that she was lonely being home schooled and then kissed Gemma's cheek before leaving. Nervously Gemma stood in front of the class as they filed in, the teacher she knew already standing behind her. She could hear the class's curious conversations and thoughts, but one person was silent, Walter.

"Settle down, class!" The teacher called. "We have a new student today," she said, then turning to Gemma. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Gemma nodded shyly.

"Oui, Mademoiselle." She took a step forward. "My name is Georgie Cullen," she started with her French accent still intact. "I was adopted by the Cullens about a month ago, from London."

"You don't sound like you're cockney!" one student called.

"Timothy, please." The teacher hushed.

"Non, he has a point, mademoiselle. I-... my _real_ parents were French. So naturally I speak French." Gemma said. She caught Walter's dulling green eyes giving her a confused look, not actually meant for her eyes, more like he was confused about her.

"Merci, Georgie, which seat will you take? There is one by Adrianna over there and one by Monsieur Strong." Miss said. Gemma hesitated, but eventually decided to play it safe.

"Adrianna, mademoiselle." Gemma said with a bow of her head. Miss gestured for her to go and sit and Gemma scurried over to take a seat by a raven haired girl in a frilly blue dress.

"Hello, welcome." Adrianna smiled. "You can call me Anna, it's easier and quicker."

"Oui, Anna. Merci." Gemma said.

"So, Georgie, do you want to come and sit with my friends and I at lunch time? Their names are Kimberly and Maya." Adrianna said.

"Oui, I would be delighted." Gemma nodded. Adrianna smiled and then looked at her curiously.

"You know, you remind me of someone I used to know... her name was Gemma. You look a lot like her, just _different_." Gemma was sure that if her heart was working it would be beating furiously now.

"Oh, did she move away to the city?" Gemma asked, pretending to be oblivious, Adrianna looked down.

"No... She, died."

"Oh." Gemma said as she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, Anna... I should have been more considerate."

"It's not you, Georgie, she was a nice girl is all. Walter, or Monsieur Strong as Miss said, hasn't been the same since she died." Adrianna smiled sadly.

"He was looking at me strangely." Gemma said.

"He probably saw the likeness too." Adrianna replied. Gemma nodded before concentrating on a piece of work they had just been handed, she was relieved that Edward and Carlisle had tutored her in the area it was asking about.

Lunch came quickly and Gemma shyly followed Adrianna over to the two girls.

Both had brunette hair but one's was very short, a flower in the side of it, this was Kimberly, Gemma knew her all too well. They were best friends. Kimberly was in a long, pleated grey pinafore with a blue blouse. And then was Maya, another close friend of her old life, bright blue eyes and long brunette hair, a lighter shade than her own. She was always in pink or red, today in a black skirt and a pink, frilled blouse.

"Hello, Georgie." Kimberly greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Oui, you too." Gemma said, giving a small curtsy.

"I'm Maya, nice to meet you." Maya smiled. Gemma smiled back. They all sat on a small table outside, the three humans eating their lunch happily and Gemma just sitting watching them and contributing to the conversation when she could.

"Don't you want anything to eat Georgie?" Adrianna asked, Gemma shook her head.

"Non, I'm not hungry." Gemma assured. But as she said this she could feel her throat start to burn slightly, and prayed the school day would go by quick enough for her to hunt soon before she flipped. After a while the girls wanted to play tag, Gemma nodded and played along, trying not to run too fast, when she caught Walter crying from the corner of her eye and she stopped running all together, staring.

Maya thought she was catching her breath and tagged her, making Gemma snap out of it. "Huh?"

"I said tag, you're it... are you Okay?" Maya asked. Gemma shook her head. "Girls, Georgie said she doesn't feel okay!" she added. The other two walked over, Maya placed a hand on Gemma's forehead. "Oh god you're freezing!"

"It's not a surprise, it is the rainiest place in the area, she probably isn't used to it. Let's get her to Miss." Adrianna said.

"We should have guessed something was wrong when she didn't eat." Kimberly said.

***

A little while later Esme arrived and took Gemma back to the house, Gemma was shaking the whole time.

Once back at the house Esme sat with Gemma on the sofa, an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Esme asked. Gemma nodded. "Are you sure? Was it the smell?"

"Non... I mean no, I saw Walter c-crying!" Gemma said. Esme rubbed her shoulder. "They noticed a resemblance... but aren't suspicious... I was worried my height would give me away."

"I'm sure they won't recognise you, we all change drastically once we become like we are. Maybe you can get Walter to open up to you again if you speak to him."

"I don't think I'm ready to yet... I know it sounds strange after how much I've been wanting to for the past months.... but I'm scared he won't want to talk to me anymore."

"Dear, why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm not _me_ when I'm there, I'm Georgie! He likes _me_, and I can't be that now." Gemma said. Esme patted her back.

"Give it time, dear. Now, how about you play me something nice?" She smiled, Gemma nodded and walked over to the piano, sitting down and playing what Edward called 'Esme's Favourite'.

Once she was finished the other Cullens started to arrive home and Edward took Gemma out to hunt.

***

**How was that? Glad to have another reveiwer! =D**


	4. Chap 3: Too Much

**Chapter 3- Too much**

Weeks flew by, Gemma's eyes getting more and more topaz as they did so, her self control getting stronger too.

Rosalie was the only Cullen she no longer got along with, their meeting being less than pleasant. Gemma had become close to her friends again, the only one she hadn't talked to was Walter, every time she told herself she was going to speak to him she chickened out.

It was raining again, and the class had to stay inside for lunch, which means that everyone was moving desks. Adrianna, Maya and Kimberly were all off with bad colds that day, so Gemma was sitting alone at her desk, reading a book with her mind focused on nothing but the words on the paper, which meant that she didn't notice a set of thoughts start to get closer to her, she only looked up when she felt someone sit next to her, looking to her left she saw a familiar boy in Adrianna's seat. She gasped.

"Um... Hello. You're Georgie Cullen, am I right?" He said. Gemma nodded.

"Oui, and you are?" She asked. He smiled weakly.

"Monsieur Strong as Miss called me, my name is Walter." He said.

"Nice to meet you Monsieur Walter." Gemma smiled, holding out a hand. Walter grabbed it and they shook hands. "You haven't spoken to me before, Monsieur."

"I would have... I've just been trying to get over something." He said sadly.

"Oh oui, Anna said something about a girl who died... she said that I looked like her too, oui?" Gemma asked. Walter nodded.

"Yes, you do." He said.

"Have you gotten over it?"

"No... We were close." Walter replied.

"I see. What brings you to talk to moi today?" Gemma asked.

"You looked lonely." Walter said with a shrug. Gemma then noticed his arms, still bandaged. Walter saw her looking. "From an air raid, Dr. Cullen-..."

"Papa?" Gemma asked.

"Yes, your Papa. He said they should be healed soon... but there hasn't been a change. They hurt more than ever actually." Walter explained. Gemma frowned, she knew enough from Carlisle's head to know that should not be the case.

"Walter, it's time for your bandage change." The nurse said as she walked into the building, the school only having one class for a year group there was a separate building for the younger children. Walter nodded.

"Um, Georgie?" He asked, Gemma looked up. "Will you come? Normally one of the girls would come with me, but they're not here so..." Gemma considered it, there would no doubt be blood, she guessed she could handle it, and she could always get out saying she couldn't stand the blood if it became too overwhelming.

"Évidemment." Gemma smiled. Walter smiled weakly and they went to the small building where the nurse worked if she was needed. Once inside Walter sat on a stool with the nurse on another stool. Gemma prepared to hold her breath if needed.

The nurse removed the bandages from his arms and Gemma immediately saw the deep wounds left by the debris. She winced when Walter did, the nurse was treating it with something that seemed like it would sting, Gemma could feel it through his mind. She could smell the blood now, but held in her urges. Slowly the nurse wrapped bandages around the arms again and tied them.

"There we go, all done." The nurse smiled. Walter muttered thank you and he and Gemma walked back through the rain to the building they came from. Walter smiled at her.

"Thank you for that." He said. Gemma shook her head.

"I didn't do anything, Monsieur." She said.

"I know, but I feel I should say so anyway, you made me smile. Not many have done so." Walter replied. "And stop calling me Monsieur, my name is Walter, Georgie."

"Very well, Walter. Thank you for keeping moi company this lunch." Gemma smiled. Walter made a slight bow.

***

Gemma was so excited about talking to Walter that she even hugged Edward when he picked her up that day.

"Hello, why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Guess." Gemma smiled. He chuckled.

"You finally spoke to him." Edward smiled. Gemma pouted.

"Cheater." She said. Edward smiled.

"Hop on." He said, gesturing to his back, their usual way of travelling out to the hunting area. Gemma shook her head.

"I want to race, we haven't tested how fast I am yet." Gemma said. Edward gave her an incredulous look. "Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't run."

"Alright, let's get into the woods first." Edward said, the two walked a while until they were in the think cover of the woods. "One, two, three.... Go!"

Both ran off at an extraordinary speed, neither seemed to be faster than the other for a long while, but when they were close to the house Edward got a sudden burst of energy or something and sped ahead. Gemma tried to catch up but they were back before she could.

"Aw man, you were letting me go level with you for the start weren't you?" She sighed. Edward shrugged and the two walked in, Gemma slinging her book onto the chair before running out of the door to go and hunt. Edward didn't follow, but Emmett did.

"Hello." Emmett grinned as he caught up to Gemma.

"I may not be faster than Edward but I'm faster than you, Emmett!" Gemma said, running far ahead. Emmett chased after her playfully.

That night they came back full with deer, and very dirty after a little wrestling match they ended up having, which ended very close. Gemma still won though.

"You two." Esme laughed with a shake of her head. "Go get changed and give me the clothes you're wearing now when you're done."

Both went and got changed, Gemma running the clothes down to Esme before plopping onto the sofa and picking up her book, reading again.

"How was your day?" Carlisle asked as he sat down next to her. Gemma smiled.

"Day off?" She asked. Carlisle nodded. "It was great, there was a moment I got pretty close to flipping, but I held my breath."

"What was the moment?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't be sorry worry filled, Papa, nothing happened. My friends were off with bad colds and I was sitting alone, and Walter came up and talked to me! The nurse told him that it was time to change his bandages and he asked me to come with him, and I did." Gemma explained.

"That was foolish, Gemma." Carlisle said. Gemma shook her head with a smile.

"You worry too much."

"It's just unusual for one so new to this life to have such good self-control."

"There's one thing I'm worried about Papa." Gemma said. Carlisle looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Walter said that his arms were still hurting, Papa, worse than ever. It's been a few months. Shouldn't they be getting better by now?" Gemma asked, concern evident in her high, music like voice. Carlisle's face turned into a frown.

"No... The pain should be gone by now, well past.... I think I need to make a house call, Gemma, do you want to come?" Carlisle asked. Gemma nodded. "Come, Georgie."

***

They arrived at Walter's home a little while later, Gemma's hair over her face again, her hat casting shadows over her face. Carlisle knocked on the door and Walter's mother answered the door.

"Doctor Cullen, please do come in. We, were just about to call you." She said. "I see you have brought your newest addition."

"Yes, she has become a good helper, she knows a lot of things I don't." Carlisle nodded. Walter's mother lead them in. "You said you were about to call me?"

"Yes, Walter said his arms are hurting a lot, even more than when it first happened. We're worried, Doctor." She replied.

"Georgie alerted me, which is why I came. She and your son were talking at school and he said about his arms. I'm worried too." Carlisle said. They were led into the family room where Walter was sitting on a chair, arms stretched out in front of him and pain on his features. "Walter?"

"Dr. Cullen." Walter said. "Georgie?" He then added.

"I informed Papa." Gemma said, the French accent layered on her voice. Walter nodded. Carlisle knelt by Walter, peeling off the bandages and looking at the wounds.

"Oh dear." Carlisle muttered.

"What?" Gemma asked, her accent almost slipping. Walter's mother clasped her hands.

"We're going to have to take him to the hospital, Mrs. Strong." Carlisle said, standing up.

"What, Why?" She asked. Carlisle sighed.

"His arms have become infected, the same infection that the other casualty of that certain bomb died from." He explained. Gemma gasped. "We have to give him some antibiotics straight away."

"Oh dear god." Mrs. Strong gasped.

"Walter, come." Carlisle said. Walter winced as he let his arms drop to his side, standing and going up to Carlisle.

Gemma was trying not to sob the whole way to the hospital.

***

Carlisle stayed overnight at the hospital, checking the infection hadn't spread and doing his best to treat it. Gemma had gone home, she was trying to read but she just couldn't concentrate.

Frustrated she threw the book toward her shelf, it landed perfectly in its place. She started to sob tearlessly, shaking roughly with each tear.

"Gemma, dear." Esme said, appearing in her room in a blur. She sat by her newest 'daughter' and rubbed her back. "Shh, shh..."

"Will he be OK?" Gemma asked. Esme smiled sadly.

"We all hope he will." She said.

"Rosalie doesn't."

"Deep inside she cares, Gemma, she's just angry at you for the first time you met." Esme said. "He'll be fine."

"I feel so selfish." Gemma said.

"Why?"

"Because I half hope that he gets close to death, so I can ask Papa to change him." Gemma replied.

"That isn't that selfish, if you feel strongly about someone you would want him to be like us."

"But I'd be taking him away from all his friends and family if I asked Papa to do it." Gemma insisted.

"Yes, but you'd also be saving him." Esme assured. Gemma just nodded and continued to sob.

***

To Gemma it seemed like weeks, but in reality it was only a few days that had passed since Walter first went to hospital, she stopped going to school and spent most of her time at the hospital, talking and reading to Walter, though the reading was normally from the sports in the newspaper. Bombs would still be dropped, and Gemma could see Walter wince heavily every time he heard one hit the ground.

"Georgie?" Walter asked one day.

"What, Walter?" Gemma answered.

"Am I going to be okay?" Gemma bit her lip. "Your Papa won't say."

"I don't know, monsieur." She said. "I'm non expert."

"Please, drop the act." Walter said. Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Act, monsieur?" She asked. "What act?"

"Please, stop acting like you're not who I know you are."

"Who am I then, monsieur?"

"You are Gemma. My best friend." Gemma sighed.

"Oh Mon Dieu... Je suppose que je peux arrêter l'acte maintenant... comment vous a faits?" She spouted out.

"I didn't understand a word of that." Walter said.

"I said 'Oh my god... I guess I can stop the act now... how did you?'" Gemma translated. Walter smiled.

"Only you would be cheesy enough to read Romeo and Juliet outside of literacy class, Gemma." He said. "I just don't know... _how_."

"Walter, reading a book is not proper proof, what else gave me away?" Gemma asked.

"The feeling I got when I was around you, it was the same as before. I only ever feel that with you." Walter said. "How are you alive?"

"I'm not, Walter." Gemma said, looking down. "I need to get Papa, I'll be back in a moment."

Gemma ran at human pace out of the door and called loudly: "Papa!" Before walking back into the room Carlisle had had Walter in for treatment for the past few days. A second or two later and Carlisle was there.

"What is it, Georgie? Has something happened?" He asked. Gemma nodded and shook her head.

"Papa, you can stop calling me Georgie, Walter has somehow figured out that I am me, just not how." Gemma said. Carlisle sighed.

"Oh dear, Walter we cannot explain." Carlisle said. "For your safety and our own."

"I understand, well, no I don't but I accept that. But what I really need to know is am I going to be alright?"

"I don't believe so, no. I'm sorry, Walter, you didn't notify someone soon enough so the infection has spread." Carlisle said solemnly. Walter looked down and sighed.

"I guess I saw this coming. I haven't been feeling well recently, I just put it down to the cold bug that has been spreading." He said. "I don't want to die, especially now I know Gemma is still alive."

"I told you, I am not alive, Walter." Gemma said. Walter frowned.

"Gemma, come with me." Carlisle said. Gemma looked at her friend before following him outside the room. "Would you like me to change him?" He said quietly, so humans could not hear their voices.

"Yes, please. I sound so selfish but please do, I would do it myself if I were strong enough." Gemma replied at the same volume.

"Alright, we will do what we did with you, show his parents if he can hold in the screams." Carlisle replied. "We will have to wait until tonight."

"Wait, Papa... I'm going to sound foolish, but I really do want to do it myself." Gemma said. Carlisle furrowed his brow.

"That _is very_ foolish, Gemma, you would not be able to handle it." Carlisle said. Gemma pouted.

"Can I try? You, Eddie and Em are strong enough to pull me off if I can't stop." She said.

"And then one of us would end up with a limb or two missing, Gemma. No." Carlisle insisted. Gemma's face dropped.

"Right, Okay, I'll go home so I don't cause trouble when you do change him, so if you spill any blood I don't go crazy, thanks for your support, Carlisle!" She said, Carlisle winced, that had been the first time in a long while she had called him by his first name. Gemma ran out of the building at human pace.

***

Instead of going home Gemma went to hunt to calm her nerves, she was not happy with what she ended up feeding on, deer were not the tastiest of blood.

She sat in a tree for a while, thinking. The past few months had flown by, she had been a vampire for almost four months in total now. Yet to kill a human, yet to even taste human blood and very good with self-control at that.

But Gemma just couldn't believe that even if she did try and change Walter for herself, that she would kill him. No, no, no, she wouldn't kill someone so dear to her. A thought crossed her mind, what if she couldn't stop? Would she harm kind Edward, childish Emmett or compassionate Carlisle to get her meal?

"Hey Gemma." Someone called from the ground. Gemma looked down, catching sight of blonde hair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She spat. Rosalie sighed.

"Carlisle sent me to find you."

"Not the smartest move he's ever made." Gemma replied.

"Gemma, please come down, I want to talk to you myself anyway." Rosalie called up. Gemma groaned and jumped down, narrowly missing the vampire's head.

"Oops." Gemma snarled.

"Please, Gemma, hear me out?" Rosalie said, an almost pleading tone. Gemma just looked up at her. "I'm sorry for being so mean the past few months, but I just don't like the fact Carlisle added someone so young to our family, someone who could have everything I've ever wanted."

"I know, but why not take it out on him?"

"Because try as I might I can just never be mean to poor Carlisle, he never chose to become a vampire, and I know how it feels. I just can't be mean to someone who has helped me so much." Rosalie said. Gemma's pose softened.

"I know what you mean, he is kind... but I think I was just a bit too mean to him." Gemma said.

"He told me, he is feeling hurt, not at you yelling, more of you calling him Carlisle again. Not many of us call him Father or Papa anymore. You did, and calling him Carlisle hurt." Rosalie explained.

Gemma frowned. "I just want to _try_, Rose."

"I know, but I have to agree with Carlisle, you would hurt someone if they tried to stop you. You aren't past the year mark, yet, anything before then is a dangerously high level of foolish, and even after that it would be a bit idiotic to try."

"I know." Gemma sighed.

"Are you coming back now?"

"Race you." The tiny teenaged vampire smirked, running off.

"Hey, no fair!" Rosalie laughed, taking off after her.

***

**Was that a good chapter? This just seems to flow with me, I've done it faster than my other stories. Probably because I'm a bit of a fanatic with Twilight, so I know a lot about the characters. Well, read and review!**


	5. Chap 4: Trying

**Chapter 4- Trying**

Gemma was first back to the house, making a loud cheer as she did so. Rosalie wasn't far behind her, stopping only a foot behind the shorter vampire.

"Well done, though you cheated." Rosalie smiled. Gemma curtsied.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." She said.

"You're good as a French girl, you should keep using that when we move on." Rose said. Gemma looked at her.

"Move on?" She asked. Rose nodded.

"Of course, we don't age so we can't stay in one place too long, Gemma, or we'd be caught." Gemma frowned.

"So I will have to leave my little sister eventually?" Rose nodded. "Oh."

"Don't worry, you will never forget but you will endure, alright Gemma?" Rosalie said, the short girl nodded and they walked into the room.

"Well I didn't expect this, I expected a missing limb or two." Carlisle said as the two walked in.

"I managed to get her to hear me out, Carlisle." Rosalie said, the other blonde vampire nodded.

"Papa, I'm sorry." Gemma said. "I know I was being foolish, I shouldn't have been such an idiot." She added, bowing her head.

"All I needed was the first part, Gemma. Come here." Carlisle said, opening his arms. Gemma hugged him tightly. "And we made a decision, we're going to let you try, chances are you won't be extreme enough to rip off someone's head if we try to stop you, and limbs can be re attached, so..."  
"Oh thank you, Papa." Gemma said, hugging him tighter.

"Gemma, you're going to break my ribs if you continue to hug this tight." Carlisle chuckled, Gemma pulled back, if she could blush she would be.

"Sorry Papa, I forgot I had extra strength." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Gemma, Edward will come and get you when its time, try and do some extra hunting, it helps." Gemma nodded in reply and started toward the door, turning back.

"Rose?' Rosalie looked at her 'Want to come?" The blonde's face broke into a smile, and she nodded.

"I'd love to, little sister." Rosalie giggled. "No pun intended."  
"Oh very funny." Gemma said, a blank look on her face. "Are you coming now or am I going to get a head start again?"

"I'm coming, don't worry, you won't beat me again." Rosalie said. Gemma smirked.

"Don't be so sure, I beat Emmett."

"He relies on strength, I tend to go for speed." Gemma shrugged.

"Let's see if you're good enough then."

"Gladly."

***

Walter sat in the hospital room, slightly intimidated by Edward as he just sat there, staring.

_Oh dear lord this is awkward..._ He thought. Edward chuckled then, making Walter confused. "I don't see what is funny."

"Nothing, nothing." Edward said dismissively. Walter just sighed and laid back down. He started to idly think about Gemma, trying to think of how she was alive before his thoughts wandered, at these latter thoughts Edward couldn't stifle his laughter.

"Really, I don't see what you find so hilarious." Walter said exasperatedly.

"It really is nothing, Walter." Edward chuckled. "Just an idle thought."

"What is your name anyway?"

"Edward Cullen, your friend's adopted brother. Did you know she was a gifted pianist?" Edward replied.

"I heard her play once." Walter said. "She was good."

"I've been teaching her, she is very good." Edward said.

"What are you?" Walter asked.

"Keep thinking, you'll figure it out eventually." The vampire replied. Walter sighed and looked down.

"I can't believe it, she's been alive all this time and I've been blaming myself for her death."

"Gemma has been dropping a clue, Walter. We aren't _alive_, we just _exist_." Edward said. Walter's mind still drew a blank. "I will let Carlisle explain it to you later."

The rest of the time Edward was there was spent in silence apart from the vampire's stifled laughs at Walter's thoughts.

"Edward, you need to go collect Gemma now." Carlisle said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Edward stood, chuckling once before leaving. "Alright, Walter, I think it's time I explained."  
"Yes, please do. I'm confused." Walter said.

"Very well."

***

"Hello again." Edward said as he saw Gemma and Rosalie walking from the forest. "What have you been doing? Fighting?"

"Hunting actually." Rosalie said. "We've sorted out our differences." Edward nodded.

"Thank the dear lord." He said. "Gemma, you need to come now. Emmett is on his way over, Rose, you should stay here with Esme." Rose agreed and ran into the house. "Hop on, little sister, we're going the quick way."

Gemma smiled and jumped onto Edward's back, Edward ran at vampire speed until they exited the woods, where he slowed down to run at human speed.

"Hurry up Eddie!" Gemma said. Edward growled playfully.

"Don't call me Eddie." He said. Gemma pouted. "Don't pull that on me, it doesn't work."

"Hurry up anyway, I want to get this sorted out."

"We're almost there, Gemma." Edward said. They arrived at the hospital about a minute later, where Gemma leapt to her feet and eagerly pulled Edward into the building and straight toward Walter's room.

Edward grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Gemma looked at him. "What is that for?"

"Search with your eyes and your gift." He whispered. Gemma didn't need her gift, standing by Walter's room were his parents, and Gemma was not disguised and definitely not able to go closer whilst they were still there.

"Damn." Gemma cursed. Edward slung her so she was behind his back and the two approached, giving Gemma time to pull her hair into the right places and get her voice ready if it were needed. Once she was ready she told Edward and he let her walk ahead of him, her lilac dress floating around as she ran.

"Papa, is Walter d'accord?" Gemma asked in her accent. Carlisle smiled at her.

"Yes, Georgie, his parents just came to visit." He said, Gemma made a sigh of relief.

"Thank Dieu, I thought the worst then, Papa." She said, then turning to call Edward who was leaning against a wall a dozen or so feet away. "Walter is d'accord, frère! Come over!"

Edward smiled and started to walk over to them. Mrs. Strong smiled at Gemma.

"I'm glad to see you care so much, Georgie." She said pleasantly. Gemma did a slight curtsey. Mr. Strong just coughed and turned to Carlisle.

"So, why can't we see him now?" He asked the doctor.

"He's sleeping, he needs his rest so it would be best not to disturb him." Carlisle replied.

"Very well, contact us if you have any news." Mr. Strong said, grasping his wife's hand and walking out of the building. Once they were out of the doors Carlisle opened the one into Walter's room and the three walked in. Walter was sitting on his bed, awkwardly looking at the somewhat manically grinning Emmett.

"Em, please stop scaring him. He's already scared enough knowing what we are." Gemma said, back to her normal voice as she pushed her hair back over her back and brushed her fringe out of her face. Emmett shrugged and dropped the grin. "Papa has explained everything, right Walter?"  
"Uh, yes. He has. I'm slightly scared." Walter said with a nervous chuckle. Edward smiled.

"You have an hour or so left yet, Walter. We need to wait until most have gone home." He said. Walter just nodded.

"If that is the case, then may I spend that hour alone with Gemma?" Walter asked unsurely.

"I think we may allow that, Emmett, Edward." Carlisle said, leading his two adopted sons from the room. Walter blushed, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? You did just ask for me alone." Gemma said. Walter's blush deepened, Gemma sighed. "Can you please control that blush? It is not helping my self-control in the slightest."

"Sorry." Walter said. He seemed to breathe deeply for a while until the blush faded.

"Thank you." Gemma smiled, sitting on the edge of the 'bed'. "I'm glad I can finally be myself somewhere other than at home."

"What are the Cullens like, Gemma?"

"They're really nice, I can't guarantee that Rosalie will get along with you to start with, but she can be kind when she wants to be. Emmett is just a big child, Edward is nice when he warms up to you too. Mama is the sweetest adopted mother you could ever ask for and Papa is really compassionate and caring. You'll fit in great." Gemma smiled. Walter smiled weakly.

"My arms hurt." He sighed. "Why can't we get this done now?"

Gemma frowned. "Didn't Papa tell you? You'll be in more pain with the change than your arms, Walter."

"Oh." Gemma scooted up the bed slightly so she was nearer. "Can, can I try something please? Before you have to... you know... c-..." Walter started, only for Gemma's lips to interrupt him.

"_Gladly._" She replied through telepathy. Walter wrapped his arms around her cold frame and Gemma moved closer. She didn't know what was going on, she just couldn't seem to control herself anymore. At her full speed she pushed Walter down, still kissing him. Walter seemed not to care, still kissing her back, when Gemma suddenly realised she was playing with his life and leapt back to her feet, covering her mouth.

"Oh god oh god oh god." She said, "I'm sorry... oh dear god."

"Gemma, you didn't do anything wrong." Walter said, Gemma shook her head.  
"I almost lost control then, I need to calm down." She said, bolting out of the door into the thinning waiting room and then outside. Carlisle and the other two stared after her confused.

"I shall talk to her." Edward said, walking out after her. "Go and speak to the human."

Carlisle opened the door and saw a very confused and very red Walter sitting up on the bed.

Outside Gemma was sitting on the grass outside the hospital, taking deep breaths of the air and holding her head in her hands.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" She asked when she heard him approaching. Edward sat by her.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. Gemma sighed loudly. "Look, what happened then was understandable. You're still technically classed as a newborn, control is not something that comes naturally."

"I need as much self control as I can muster for the bite, Edward. If that had gone too far then I may have ended up killing him then and there!" Gemma snapped. Edward shook his head.

"The important thing is that you _didn't_, Gemma. That is a good sign, you'll do fine with the change." Edward assured, a hand on her shoulder. "Now come, little sister, let's go in. Most will be leaving soon."

"Who's Most?" Gemma giggled. Edward chuckled.

"Very funny, come on."

***

"Um, so how exactly does this work again?" Walter asked. Edward sighed.

"Gemma just has to bite and hope she can stop, if she can't then I, Edward and Emmet will have to pull her off." Carlisle explained. "The venom will hurt, but you do need to keep in the screams so no nurses come running. Tomorrow we will tell your family you are deceased, you will have to hold in the screams then or we are in serious trouble." Walter nodded. "Just lay back and brace yourself."

"Yes, at least you get a previous warning. I didn't." Gemma said, a slight smile on her full lips. **(A/N You have to admit, vampire beauty rocks, :P)**

Walter laid back on the bed, closing his green eyes. Gemma made sure to keep a vivid memory of them as this would be the last time they were 'her' eyes. Taking a breath she leant in, smelling for a moment before gently getting closer and sinking her sharp canines into the flesh on Walter's neck, he winced once before the screaming began.

Gemma was about to pull away when Walter's blood pooled into her mouth, and she couldn't stop herself. Walter's screams got louder and louder as Gemma continued to feed, unable to control her newborn instincts.

"Carlisle!" Edward said tensely.

"Grab her, pull her off." Emmet said. Edward and Emmet grabbed onto one of her arms each, struggling to pull her back. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle seemed to be hesitating, but eventually he started to pull of Gemma by her waist, with all three Gemma's mouth was pulled away from the still screaming Walter's throat. Gemma was still in her instincts though, and was not happy about being denied her feed, she spun around and lashed out at the first person she came to.

An arm flew across the room before Emmet managed to restrain Gemma completely on his own, Edward rushed to collect the arm before running to the injured vampire's side.

Carlisle.

Gemma's eyes caught the sight of her adopted father's form on the floor, holding his left shoulder and calmed down, shock now being the only emotion that was controlling her. Emmet loosened his grip.

"Carlisle are you alright?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded, re-attaching the arm and struggling back to his feet.

"Has it worked Edward?" He said. Edward nodded.

"He's cursing at me in his mind." Edward said. Carlisle nodded and looked to Gemma, who was currently still in shock, covering her mouth and her eyes staring off into nothing.

"Gemma?" He asked. Gemma continued to stare before running out of the room like she had earlier. "Gemma!" Carlisle called, running out after her.

"Hey Walter, try and stop the screams now. The death facade has to start." Emmet said. Edward glared at him. "Look, what just happened with Gemma running off sobbing kind of helps, for the death facade. 'Georgie' would be distraught if she saw someone start to die, the screams, and probably bolt. All we need is for Walter to stop screaming."

Walter then bit his lip, hearing what Emmet had said. Emmet made a grin at his brother who promptly punched him hard in the back and then sat by the window, staring out at the moonlit sky.

***

Meanwhile Gemma had run for a good distance, heading back to the house the long way. Carlisle wasn't far behind her, trying to catch up to her.

Gemma pushed through the trees and branches, now entering the forest. Carlisle now had his chance to catch up, he ran at full speed and grabbed hold of Gemma, pulling her close.

"Shh... Shh..." He soothed. Gemma continued to sob. "Stop, stop crying dear." Gemma slowly began to calm down, stopping her struggle against his grip. "Are you alright?"

"I hurt you, Papa." Gemma said. "And I almost killed him!"

"But you didn't, and I'm fine." Carlisle assured, gesturing to his arm. "Fully attached and healed."

Gemma bit her lip. "Has it worked?"

"Yes, you heard Edward say that. I must say, you are pretty hard of hearing for a vampire." Carlisle chuckled. Gemma smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, come back to the house and we'll see about going hunting again later." Carlisle smiled. Gemma giggled.

"I've hunted twice today already, Papa. I don't think I need to go again." She said. Carlisle laughed.

"I guess not then! How about you finally finish that book you seem to be reading ever so slowly, three days should be long enough." He suggested.

"I think I'd rather stay with Walter for the three days. Calm him and cool him down." Gemma said. Carlisle nodded.

"Come and see Esme first."

"Oui, Papa." Gemma giggled.

***

**How was it? I know some people who like Carlisle may be pissed off at me now, but he's K, K? We have a couple more chapters set in England, before we skip to a couple of decades ahead, after all there are two more Cullens to comes. ;)**


	6. Chap 5: Death

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Chapter 5- Death**

For the following three days Gemma sat by Walter's side, his parents never did come. They couldn't bear the thought of seeing their dead son. Gemma would keep a hand either on Walter's forehead or around his own hand, cooling him slightly with her freezing touch.

His screams had dulled, he would keep his lip bitten and listen to Gemma as she worked through the school work Carlisle and Esme had insisted she kept up with.

"Is he alright? Is he going to be okay? His heart is beating like a drum being sped up by a thousand times." Gemma had asked one day.

"He will be fine, Gemma. You went through all the same things, you just didn't realise." Carlisle had replied. Despite his assurance Gemma asked the question at least twice a day for the three he was suffering the burning pain.

On the third day he felt the same dulling sensation that Gemma had, this time coming from his toes first, then moving up his legs and torso until he felt strong enough to sit up. Looking around he saw Gemma sitting on the end of the bed, smiling at him.

"I feel so..." Walter said, not able to find the words. Gemma smiled bigger.

"Perfect?" She suggested. Walter nodded. "We are, technically. You'll find you're looks have improved greatly, speed has increased by more than a hundred miles an hour or so and that you will be stronger than ever before, too."

"Stronger than you?" Walter said with a mischievous look. Gemma giggled.

"For now, yes. Newborns have more strength, you are now four months younger than me!" She smiled. Gemma's face then dropped to a frown. "I miss your eyes already, red is just horrible for you."

Walter stood, and was then aware of the thirst burning at his throat. Gemma nodded.

"Oh yes, I forgot about feeding. Here." She said, reaching behind her and grabbing a canteen. "Filled with animal blood."

"Thank you." Walter said, taking the canteen from her pale hands and drinking from it. The sensation dulled slightly, so he took another mouthful, and another, and another until the burning was barely noticeable. "That's better, now I can concentrate on other things." Walter smiled, putting the canteen to the side and walking toward the still sitting Gemma. Gemma giggled. He placed his hands on the bed either side of her and leaned in close, smelling the remains of the sneaky sip of the canteen she had taken earlier before pressing his lips against hers again. Gemma smiled against his lips, arms snaking around his neck.

"Uh-hum." Someone coughed, both pulled back, looking very embarrassed. Edward stood at the door, arms folded. "You were supposed to notify us when he awoke, Gemma."

"I would have, but as you can see I got a bit sidetracked." She said, a nervous smile on her face. She then glared at Walter. "Those mental pictures are starting to scare me."

"Well, you chose a convenient time to wake up, Walter, hardly anyone is in the waiting room, we can walk out relatively unnoticed." Edward said. "Come."

Walter grabbed Gemma's waist and picked her up, placing her on her feet before walking to the door, Gemma following.

***

It didn't take them long to reach the Cullen home, Walter seemed to be almost as fast as Edward so in the end he had thrown Gemma onto his back so they could move faster, much to the annoyance of the girl.

Once inside Gemma went and gave Esme a hug, having not seen her for the three days of Walter's transformation.

"Hello Mama." She smiled. Esme patted the girl's back and smiled.

"Hello again, hello Walter. Nice to meet you at last." Esme said, smiling at the boy. Walter made a polite bow. Gemma ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Walter held her too, when Gemma suddenly fell back. Walter caught her.

"Gemma?" He said. She looked up at him.

"I feel tired all of a sudden, which is not possible, literally." Gemma said. Carlisle seemed to ponder something.

"Walter, touch her and think of returning her energy." He said after a while. Walter did so and Gemma soon was standing again. "I've heard of rare cases like these, it's a gift. The Volturi refer to them as 'switches' because they can steal, copy, remove, restore and retain energy from other things, for example a human or a plant. Maybe even from items like the wireless."

"I see, you need to learn to control it, Walter." Gemma smiled.

"Yes, learn to control your energy powers, Walter! Wouldn't want you to make Gemma run out of energy during-..." Emmett started. Gemma snapped her head around to see him.

"If you finish that sentence you are not longer going to be attached to your head." She snarled. Emmett backed off.

"Now, I'm sure Walter needs to hunt but I think we need to say that you will have to stay in the house until we move in a few years." Rosalie said. Walter's eyes widened.

"_What_?!" He said, his lip rolling up slightly, Gemma squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him.

"It is just a precaution, Walter. Chances are you won't be as controlled as Gemma, considering you did not already have a natural repulsion to blood, which is what I am putting down to her self-control." Carlisle said. "Also girls are easier to disguise than boys." Walter continued to snarl, making Gemma pull on his arm.

"You will be allowed in the forest, dear." Esme said. Walter's pose relaxed slightly.

"But don't hunt unless one of us if with you, if a human decides to have a picnic or something and you lose control." Edward added, leaning against a wall on the far side of the room. Gemma scowled at her adopted brother for becoming slightly more cold like he was when she first arrived.

"Come, I'll take you hunting. I'm afraid the deer out there are pretty plain, but they're all we have around here." Gemma said. She turned to Edward. "Want to come?"

Edward smiled.

***

"Hello? Yes, yes I'll be there right away... no, no I don't mind you bothered me so late, I'm always happy to help, I'll be fine." Carlisle said to whoever was on the other line. Esme looked up from the ripped dress she was sewing.

"Who was it Carlisle?" She asked. "I couldn't hear for some reason."

"Panicked Doctor, a bomb victim has come in and they need all the help they can get, they don't know who the poor child is yet." Carlisle replied. "I'll be back." He added, kissing Esme swiftly before running out of the door. Esme frowned, he was lying about something in that sentence. She was distracted when she heard Gemma scream from upstairs, in shock Esme ran up at full speed, finding Gemma throwing her fists against Walter's chest and sobbing and screaming.

"Gemma? What's wrong?" Emmet asked as he appeared behind Esme. Edward winced.

"I don't know!" Walter snapped, Gemma let him have a particularly hard hit for that. Rose, who had appeared a second ago, looked to Edward, everyone else's eyes followed.

"The call Carlisle got, he said that they didn't know who the child was, but they do. And now so does Gemma. Carlisle is shouting sorry in his head over and over." Edward replied cryptically, but it didn't take long for the other Cullens to figure out who this child was.

"Oh dear lord." Esme gasped. Walter scooped Gemma up and handed her to Esme, planting a kiss on the former's cheek as he did so. "Shh... Shh..."

"Nononononono!" Gemma said. "No!"

"Shhhhh..." Walter said. He brushed a piece of hair from her face before taking a step back.

It was a long wait, a long, _long_ wait. But eventually Carlisle arrived home, a solemn look on his face. Gemma was sobbing before her even spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You have no idea how much I wanted that to be one of the miracle cases, but I couldn't save her, Gemma." Carlisle hung his head slightly. Gemma stood, still shaking with her sobs, and walked up to him, hugging him tightly. Carlisle patted her back and tried to calm her.

***

**That was the shortest chapter so far people! And the title is because there is two deaths in this chapter, in a sense. There's Louise, the real death, and Walter, the death of his human self. Well, R&R!**


	7. Chap 6: Coven Clash

**Sooooooo sorry for such a long wait, I've had this for ages, but I try to write a couple of chapters ahead and am stuck on one, may as well give my readers _something_ to read whilst I try and overcome WB. **

**Chapter 6- Coven Clash**

Gemma had been quiet for a while, she had stayed up in her room, singing hymns quietly to herself and humming, rocking back and forth with her arms around her knees. Walter had sat with her, but nothing beside herself existed in the room to her mind, all she saw was herself and occasionally a wave of insanity would make her imagine Louise playing with her rag doll.

Walter had soon given up trying to get her to talk to him and started to talk with his new siblings more, play fighting with Edward and Emmet took up a lot of his free time.

* * *

Just outside the village someone was running at inhuman speed through the trees. They had long shoulder length black hair, pale skin and was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt.

He seemed to take a sniff of the air before changing direction sharply, running in the direction of the village. Another sharp turn sent him to the edge of the trees by the village park. A girl was trying to sell things to people, but there wasn't anyone passing by. Sighing she gave up, deciding to head back to her home. Suddenly she let out a sharp yelp as she was pulled into the trees. A minute later the man stepped out from the trees, red eyes glistening. Casually he wiped his mouth and walked into the village square unnoticed.

* * *

Esme walked into Gemma's room, sighing sadly when she saw her in her usual state. Her eyes had gone black from her unwillingness to move and go hunting.

"Gemma." She said. Gemma ignored her again. "Gemma, please, it is not safe to go so long without hunting in such an area."

Gemma continued to rock back and forth, humming and not paying attention to or hearing what Esme was saying. Esme went and sat on the bed by her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Gemma turned to look up, making Esme smile.

"Gemma, you need to hunt." She said. Gemma nodded. "Come with me."

"Okay." Gemma said. Esme's smile grew larger and she grabbed Gemma in a hug.

"Welcome back, Gemma."  
"Mama, I never went." Gemma said. Esme shook her head.

"You did, you probably just didn't realise.

Walter had accompanied the two hunting, sticking close to Gemma the entire time. Gemma would assure him she was alright, but he would stick close nonetheless.

Walter dragged Gemma away from where Esme was hunting for a moment, making her confused.

"Why have you brought me so far off, Walter?" She asked. Walter raised an eyebrow. "Oh!"

"I only had a short time with you, I want to make the most of anytime alone we can get." Walter smiled. Gemma hadn't noticed she was slowly being backed up until her back pressed against a tree. Walter's hands were on the trunk either side of her. Gently he pressed his lips down upon hers again, making her lean up toward him, her height not being very helpful. Chuckling inwardly Walter grabbed her waist and pushed her up the tree until she was the same height as him and then leaning in closer to keep her in place.

"_You are very concentrated on this for a newborn._" Gemma teased. Walter pressed closer still. "_Oh if our blood parents saw us now we would be banned from seeing each other._"

_Too true. _Walter thought in response.

Meanwhile Esme had noticed their disappearance. She started to look for them quietly so as not to disturb them if they were trying to be alone, when she did see them she smiled and walked off to hunt some more, waiting for them.

They could have continued for an eternity, staying there forever. But eventually Walter's never dying thirst interrupted them, and they pulled their mouths from each other's, still in the same close proximity as they had been for the majority of said kiss. Gemma smiled and gently pushed Walter away so she landed gracefully back on her feet.

"Come, lets satisfy that thirst of yours and then get back to the house." She smiled. Walter nodded and started to walk off when Gemma froze. When he didn't hear her following him he turned.

"Gemma?" She blinked and looked at him.

"There is another vampire in the area, and by area I mean _village_." Gemma said, horror in her voice. Walter's eyes widened.

* * *

"What was this vampire's name?" Carlisle asked as the whole coven sat around the family room.

"Sven. He doesn't remember a last name so I don't know it. He is a 'carnivorous' one of our kind and is what you could call a lone wolf. He just killed today." Gemma replied. Carlisle nodded.

"I see... he will more than likely find out scent and in turn find us, where we can inform him that his hunting may cause a problem for us. Hopefully he will then leave." The doctor replied.

"What if he doesn't?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle frowned.

"Then we'll see how it plays out. I suggest we are all very careful during the next few days, he could find our scent anytime."

"We will be fine." Esme assured. "If the need comes we have Emmett, Edward and maybe Walter to dispose of him."

"Yes, we do." Emmett grinned a bit too eagerly.

Meanwhile none noticed a black haired man standing outside the window, looking in. He smirked, they would be a pushover, he thought so anyway.

Gemma's head snapped back, looking out of the window, but he was gone. Dismissing it she turned back to the family.

Outside the other vampire snickered quietly enough for them not to hear before leaping up onto the roof of the house.

Later that night Gemma was sitting up in her room, reading her book again, when she heard creaking on the roof. Cautiously she walked to her window, opening it slightly and looking up. Suddenly a dark shadow leapt through the window making her jump back in a blur. She let out a small scream only to hear laughing.

Walter stood by the window busting a gut with his laughter, Gemma pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"That was not funny, Walter! You scared me to death!" She yelled.

"Not possible, you should have heard me coming!" Walter laughed. Gemma smacked him over the back of the head and flopped onto the bed again, resuming her reading. Walter laid down next to her and read the page at twice her speed. "Why do you take so long reading that book?"

"I like to try and catch every detail." Gemma replied, smiling as Walter's arm lay over her back.

"You can do that a speed too." Walter said. Gemma glared. "Okay I'll just take that as your answer. What happened when I was just starting to change, Gemma? I heard Carlisle call you."

"I ran. I ripped Papa's arm off, I was a bit upset." Gemma replied. "What is tonight, ask the dead girl questions night?"

"Maybe." Walter smiled, rubbing her back lightly before sitting up. "I'm going to go downstairs, you coming?"  
Gemma shut the book and nodded. "I feel like challenging Edward to a game of chess. You'll probably find it entertaining to watch, it takes about an hour for one of us to make a move considering we both know what move each other is going to make."

"I see."

* * *

Even later that night a dark shadow was staring in a window, watching the slightly amusing chess match going on in the family room, not that the chess match itself was what he was interested in.

Gemma's head once again snapped to look at the window, and once again the shadow was gone. She was distracted when she heard what Edward's next move was in his head, so she saved him the trouble of moving his piece and just gave up.

"You win, again." She said.

"Gemma, you seem distracted. Are you alright?" Rosalie asked. Gemma nodded.

"Of course I am." She said. Rose didn't look convinced. "I am, really."

"Have you forgotten I can read your mind, Gemma?" Edward said. Gemma sighed.

"I'm feeling a bit paranoid after the whole vampire scare. Nothing to be worried about." Gemma assured, patting Walter's hand as it laid on the chair beside her. He smiled at her.

"If you're sure..." Carlisle said. Gemma nodded. "Very well, who is feeling foolish enough to go against Edward now?"

"O me, me!" Emmet said, everyone laughed.

"Why did I see that coming?" Esme giggled. Everyone laughed with her until they heard clapping coming from the far side of the room.

A dark figure walked out until we could see the same man who had done something with that seller girl.

"Well done on that chess match." He said before a sick smile appeared on his face.

"Who are you?" Emmet asked, his childish persona gone as he stood, clenched fists and teeth grinding against each other, Rosalie put a hand on his arm, but snarled at the visitor herself.

"You know who I am thanks to the little newborn." He said. Gemma snarled viciously at him.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked, holding Esme close to him. Sven smirked.

"Nothing, I'm merely passing. This coven intrigues me, you see, the way you live. Its, _unusual_, shall we say. And very, _very_ foolish and stupid." Sven said.

"Why don't you just go away instead of insulting the way we choose to exist." Edward growled. Sven sneered.

Gemma's lips pulled back over her teeth, a feral snarl breaking through at some unspoken thought.

"Go, _away!_" Gemma snarled, crouching into a feline like pose in a flash. Other snarls were erupting from some other members of the Cullens, but none we identifiable as a certain person's.

"Not happening, pixie. I am going to hang around this area as long as I want to. Maybe hunt down by the school... I saw a few nice smelling girls down there." Sven taunted. Walter was crouched by Gemma's side in a millisecond, his eyes turning black in the same time. "Now, now newborn, no need for that."

"Leave." Carlisle said. "Now."

"No." Sven said. Gemma moved an inch closer.

"I really do suggest you leave, we may not be the biggest fans of violence' Rose nudged Emmett as he was about to speak up 'But our newest members are stronger than you, and are easily irritated." Rosalie said. Sven snickered.

"That is not going to scare me off, weaklings. I have yet to be beaten."

"So you go around attacking, poor, unsuspecting covens do you?" Gemma snarled, moving forward another inch. Sven shrugged.

"Maybe a few _suspecting_ ones too." He said.

"You evil-..." Edward started, he never got a chance to finish because Walter had leapt at the black haired, red eyed vampire in front of him, and a full on fight had begun between the two. Gemma was standing in a flash, yelling at Walter to get off, not to risk himself. But he was all instincts, biting and thrashing and scratching and kicking.

Esme hid her face, Carlisle holding her closer to his side. Emmett was just watching, waiting to see if he would need to help, Edward was holding Gemma back, the latter struggling with her stronger arms and legs.

When she saw Sven going for the neck, she scream louder. Emmett noticed it too, running in to intercede, throwing both vampires to opposite sides of the room, smashing down a wall each.

Edward let Gemma go immediately, she ran to Walter in the same second. Edward rushed over to help Emmett restrain Sven.

"Are you alright?" Gemma asked. Walter groaned once, looking down to a few crescent shaped bite marks on his upper arms before looking back at Gemma. He smiled a pained smile and hugged her. "Now you have to go hunting again." Gemma teased lightly, to ease the mood.

"I suggest you leave." Carlisle said, Sven broke free of the grip and snarled, taking a step toward them.

In an instant he had three snarling vampire's in defensive stances blocking his way.

"Very well. But don't expect this to be the last time you see me, Cullens, I will be back. No one gets away with messing with me." Sven snarled before disappearing into thin air.

Everyone then stood stunned by what had just happened.

* * *

**How wazzat? This was the last chapter of that part of the Cullens life! Next chapter is based twenty or so years later, from what I can gather from Wikipedia I have to assume the last two Cullens arrive in 1960 something, as the book doesn't specify. Well, R&R!**


	8. Chap 7: New Family

**Warning: Sparkly Vampires Inside! LOL**

**Chapter 7- New Family**

1966

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Gemma teased as she ran away from Walter. As his newborn strength had gone, so had his speed, whilst for some strange reason Gemma's speed increased, so Walter, in fact, could not catch her.

"Don't patronize me, Gemma." Walter called as he tried to use his still greater strength to take longer strides after her. His gold eyes were bright and happy, though, as he chased after her. Eventually Gemma slowed and Walter caught up to her, grabbing her around the waist from behind and spinning her around, her legs flying in the air.

"Walter! My dress is riding up!" Gemma squealed, Walter chuckled.

"And that's a bad thing?" He whispered. Gemma would have blushed, if she could.

"Yes when the family are only over there!" She said, pointing to another shaded area of the forest where the rest of the Cullens were sitting, talking. Walter chuckled and put Gemma back onto her feet. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure." Walter said politely. "Why are we keeping to the shade?"  
"You know full well why." Gemma replied, pulling her shift dress down, looking back at him.

"I know, but this is our little secret place, one of the few places the full light from the sun shines on during the rare sunny days, why not have a bit of fun?" Walter smiled. Gemma folded her arms before giggling and nodding, daring him to walk out first with a look in her eyes. He smirked before taking a step into the sunlight, diamonds shining off the exposed skin of his face and arms. He gestured for Gemma to follow and she smiled, taking her own step into the sun.

Esme smiled as she watched her youngest adopted children run around, just as they used to when they were human. The clearing by their home was their favourite place in the current small, rainy town they lived in.

* * *

"Hurry up!" A small, pale seventeen year old girl called back as she ran at inhuman speed. A blonde male behind her smiled.

"I am! What is the rush?" He replied.

"We have to get there at a certain time, you know!"

"Alright, I'll hurry."

* * *

By now the game of tag between Gemma and Walter had been joined by the very childish Emmett. Both younger vampires were running away from him.

"Em, stop chasing us!" Gemma called. Walter may have been slowest, but Emmet wasn't after him. The huge vampire grabbed Gemma and threw her over his shoulder. "EMMETT!"

Walter just stopped running and laughed at his mate and his adopted brother. Gemma repeatedly tried to push herself off or his him enough to make him drop her but it wasn't working.

"Emmett, put your sister down." Carlisle said. Emmett pouted but dropped Gemma, head first, onto the ground. Gemma glared at him once she was upright, pulling her dress back down again.

"Idiot." She hissed. Emmett stuck his tongue out at her and ran over to the others, he seemed to talk to Edward for a while before they ran off. "Hey! You're not getting away just by going hunting!" Gemma yelled, running after the two. Walter raised an eyebrow at them before going over to the remaining members of the Cullens, taking a seat on the floor next to Carlisle.

"Will Emmett ever mature?" He asked.

"I don't think so, no." Esme laughed. "I have a feeling he will win whatever fight he and Gemma end up having though."

"He always does." Rose said. "Since her newborn strength left she isn't exactly the strongest of us."

"She's one of the fastest though." Walter said. "I still don't understand that."

"I don't either, son, but there is probably something logical behind it, we just haven't figured it out yet." Carlisle replied. "She went from one of the slowest, more or less, to the second fastest, in only a year. It makes no sense."

"Does anything?"

"No."

* * *

Later the four remaining Cullens were back at the house, the TV was showing a 'Popeye the Sailor' episode, but no one was particularly paying attention. Walter just sat then, idly thinking now he knew no-one could hear him, Carlisle was looking through one of the few books he had yet to read, Rosalie was just sitting there and Esme was quickly doing some sewing.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, curiously Carlisle stood up, walking at human pace to the door and opening it. Without a seconds warning a small girl with spiky black hair skipped in, leaving a blonde man, covered in crescent shaped marks.

"Uh, excuse me?" Rosalie said, standing up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hi Rosalie!" The teen girl smiled. She then turned to the others. "Nice to meet you Esme, Carlisle, Walter. Where are Gemma, Edward and Emmett?"

"I think you have some explaining to do, whoever you are." Walter said, eyes wide. "How the hell do you know all our names?!"

"That doesn't matter, where can Jazz and I move into?" she said.

"Alice, I think you need to explain the whole thing to them, first." The male said. Alice's mouth made the shape of an 'o' and nodded.

"You see, I woke up and I saw you! I knew I had to come here so I started trying to track you down. Then I saw Jasper and I found him and we both decided to come and find you so we can live your way of life. Jazz is still trying to control his instincts though." Alice said. "OK, now I've explained, please which room can Jazz and I move into?"

"Alright... correct me If I'm wrong, but somehow when you woke up you saw my family and myself?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded.

"Yes, I can see the future! I saw us meeting and came straight here after I found Jasper." Alice explained.

"I see... so you want to try our way of life?" Carlisle added. Alice nodded eagerly.

"I've been trying it since I woke, Jazz only started recently though. Five years ago." Jasper nodded at her comment.

"I'm curious about all those bite marks, Jasper." Walter said, gesturing to the pale crescents on his arms, face and neck. He guessed there were more too.

"I used to live down south, where all the wars were going on." He explained. Walter just nodded, still suspicious of the blonde male.

"Don't judge him because of his background, Walter, you don't exactly come from the nicest of pasts yourself! Have you told the others about your f-..." Alice started, only to be interrupted by a snarl from Walter.

"Only I know that, it took me a while to hide it from Gemma, so she didn't find out, don't even bring that up!" Walter hissed. Alice backed off, and Jasper stood in front of her in a millisecond.

"I know everything about all of you." Alice said, totally unfazed. "Carlisle the doctor, Esme the adopted mother, Rosalie the one who just... hates most new members shall we say, Walter the one who is a 'switch', Edward the mind reader, Gemma the soul reader and Emmett the big kid."

"I'm slightly scared now." Rose said, taking a step back.

"Which room can I move into?" Alice repeated.

* * *

"That was crazy, you two." Edward said as he and the other two walked up the drive to the house. Both other vampires were currently covered in mud, and dripping wet, from a certain wrestling match which ended in them rolling into a muddy lake.

"And? I won!" Emmett said, poking his thumb at his chest. Gemma slapped his arm.

"You cheated!" She insisted.

"No I didn't!" Emmett pouted. Then Edward stopped walking, shortly followed by Gemma. "What?"

"There is someone at the house." Both said in unison. They ran the short distance to the house.

"Oh, you're back!" Esme said. "There's no need for alarm, we just have some new family members."

"New members?" Gemma asked. She searched her adopted mother's thoughts. "Oh! Well, they seem nice... wait! They got _which_ room?" She added before laughing.

"What is so funny, Gemma?" Edward asked.

"Go look in the garage." Gemma giggled, just managing to stop herself bursting into a full fit of laughter. "I'm going to go find Walter." She added before running off. Emmett laughed too as he guessed what Gemma had meant, except he couldn't stop the guffaws escaping him. Edward curiously walked to the garage.

"What is all my stuff doing in here?" He exclaimed a moment later.

* * *

Later the whole family, including Alice and Jasper, gathered in the main family room.

"I'm guessing that Alice doesn't need to be introduced to anyone, considering she seems to know everything about us, so Emmett, Gemma and Edward, this is Alice and her mate Jasper." Carlisle said. Alice smiled at the three vampires.

"Hi!" She smiled. "Emmett, Gemma and Edward. Sorry about your room Edward." She added the last bit in a smaller voice, still with the happy tone to it.

"I'm over it." Edward said, though he clearly wasn't. Alice just smiled.

"So, you see the future and Jasper is an Empath?" Gemma said. Alice nodded.

"Yes, I can only see what decisions people make will take them to though. It's very subjective." She explained. "Jazz can feel all your emotions, it is what made him want to stop hunting humans."

"Feeling the feelings of your prey... it's not nice." Jasper said with a shudder. Gemma shuddered along with his memory. Alice them frowned at Gemma.

"..How can you plan to leave the coven?" Alice pouted. Gemma gasped and looked around at her shocked family. Alice's mouth went into an 'O' shape. "They didn't know?" She asked. Gemma snarled viciously before sprinting out of the door.

"Gemma!" Walter yelled, running after her.

* * *

"Gemma!" Walter called, struggling to catch up to her. "Gemma, slow down! She wasn't to know!"

Gemma stopped, Walter sighed in relief and ran up to her, grabbing her around the waist in a loving hug. Gemma relaxed slightly. Walter kissed her neck once.

"The whole family knows of our plans now." Gemma frowned. "It's not like we _can_ leave, we haven't a vampire to pose as our foster parent."

"They'll understand, it is a pretty crowded coven. Whilst we will miss them, we will also be able to live a quieter life... I hope." Gemma giggled lightly at the last bit. "That's the Gemma I love, the one who laughs and smiles."

"Can we stay here for a bit? Its calm." Gemma asked, looking up into his eyes. Walter nodded and smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe they plan on leaving." Emmett said, a pout on his face. Alice and Jasper had gone up to their new, and Edward's old, room.

"It is their own choice, Emmett." Edward said, but he was pacing around the back of the room.

"I admit, it would be very dull with them gone." Rose said honestly. Esme was looking at her lap.

"It is their choice, and we will not force them to stay." Carlisle insisted. "We give our family the freedom they deserve, if they want to leave us they can."

"I agree." Esme said quietly. "I will miss them, as I'm sure we all will, but they have their own minds and choices."

"I guess." Emmett groaned. Rose gave him a peck on the lips before sitting back.

"Now, let's wait for them to get back to discuss this." Edward said. Everyone agreed.

_Later on..._

Gemma and Walter walked back in, Gemma had her head down nervously.

"We're sorry." Gemma murmured.

"It is your choice, Gemma." Carlisle said. "We do not hold people in our family against their will. You have every right to leave with Walter to start your own coven."

Gemma smiled. "Thank you. But we can't leave now anyway, there is no one to be our foster parent and we cannot be fostered for real."

"We will see what happens." Esme smiled. Alice grinned, and Edward chuckled at her vision.

"You'll find someone. I'm going to hide it from you though." Alice giggled. Gemma frowned.

"Only having known me for real for a day and you already know how to block out my gift, how unfair." Gemma pouted before laughing. "What are we going to do now?" She then asked. Her face turned into one of horror. "No, Alice, No! I am _not_, I repeat _NOT_ coming shopping with you!"

* * *

**And I leave you on a classic line! No one wants to suffer shopping with Alice, especially not me! LOL! R&R!**


	9. Chap 8: The first to join

**Me: OMG! SORRY! I had this on my comp. for ages but I like to write ahead and tried to finish the chapter after it first before I realised how long its been since I updated! EEP! **

**Chapter 8- The first to join**

_"..How can you plan to leave the coven?"_ _Alice pouted. Gemma gasped and looked around at her shocked family. Alice's mouth went into an 'O' shape. "They didn't know?" She asked. Gemma snarled viciously before sprinting out of the door._

_"Gemma!" Walter yelled, running after her…_

_"It is your choice, Gemma." Carlisle said. "We do not hold people in our family against their will. You have every right to leave with Walter to start your own coven."_

_Gemma smiled. "Thank you. But we can't leave now anyway, there is no one to be our foster parent and we cannot be fostered for real."_

_"We will see what happens." Esme smiled. Alice grinned, and Edward chuckled at her vision._

_"You'll find someone. I'm going to hide it from you though." Alice giggled. Gemma frowned._

_"Only having known me for real for a day and you already know how to block out my gift, how unfair." Gemma pouted before laughing. _

It had been a month since then, nothing had changed. Gemma and Walter were still in the group and the family was going about their business normally.

There had been an unusual amount of sunshine recently, as predicted by Alice, so they had all gone hunting a lot more often, Jasper still struggling as Alice had said. He almost hunted some campers the same week he arrived.

But now we head to a small cottage in the village…

* * *

…where a woman with beautiful long blonde hair and bright blue eyes was surrounded by squealing friends as she twirled in her dress.

"I can't believe you're getting married to the high school heartthrob Markus Jackson!" One girl squealed. The blonde woman smiled, she couldn't be older than twenty.

"Neither can I! Jenna Jackson… I can't wait!" She beamed, doing another twirl in the white dress. "Shoo, now, shoo! I have the last few touches I want to do myself."

"Aw, Jenna!" they said. Jenna smiled and shooed them again before turning to the mirror.

Jenna had been waiting for this day for months; she would be married to her love, and high school heartthrob, Markus Jackson within a matter of hours. The planning that had gone into this had cost her what little she had and some of Markus's money too, but she just _knew_ it would be worth it. Her gut was on her side that day.

But then Jenna heard a knock on her door, frustrated that someone had come just as she was finishing putting her hair up she called back: "I'll be with you in a minute!" before returning to her task. Eventually she managed to get her hair in a bun made of plaits and walked to the door, her dress out behind her.

"Hello?" She said as she opened her front door, her eyes widened. "Markus! You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, it's bad luck!" Jenna exclaimed. The raven headed man smiled at her.

"I need to talk to you about something, Jen, something important. You can sacrifice one rule for that, can't you?" He said in his deep voice, his bright green eyes shining. Jenna felt her heart beat faster but nodded, opening the door fully. The man stepped in.

"So? What do you need to talk about?" Jenna asked. Markus lead her to the living room of the cottage where he sat her down. "Well?"  
"It's over." He said simply, his smile dropping to a straight, tight line. Jenna's eyes widened to a new extreme and she could feel tears breaking through.

"What?" She choked out. Markus shrugged.

"Do I have to repeat it slowly for you, blondie? I-T. I-S. O-V-E-R." Markus said in a harsher voice than Jenna had ever heard him use before.

"W-why?" She stuttered out. Markus put a hand to his chin in fake thought.

"Hmmm… maybe because you are dumb, ugly, _blonde_ and also very, very _undeveloped_." He added the last word whilst looking at her chest. Jenna looked instinctively, using the motion to hide her tears. "You're not for me."

"Why not think of this _before _you proposed?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because I wanted my fun. I wasn't going to get rid of you before-…" Markus started, Jenna stood up, her head snapping to look at his face.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing him toward the door. "OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Markus turned and slapped her hard, pushing her against a wall.

"You don't chuck me out; it's the other way around." He snarled, kissing her forcefully before grabbing her by her hair and dragging her to the door, pulling a chunk of her blonde locks out of her scalp when he threw her into the roads surrounding her house. "Goodbye."

Jenna stood as she heard the door slam, tears stinging her eyes with the salt in them, dribbling down her face like little streams. Sobbing she ripped the trail of the dress off, pulled her hair roughly out of its plaits and ran into town. With what money she had on her, not much at that, she ran into a pharmacy.

"Can I have three packs of paracetemol, please?" she asked. The person at the till looked confused. "I need to be stocked up, I'm going on a long journey to another country, I don't trust the medicine over there." Jenna lied.

A while later she exited the pharmacy, running to the nearest public toilet and locking the door, opening all of the paracetemol packets and forcing each pill into her mouth.

* * *

"Emergency at the hospital. Some girl has had an overdose." Carlisle said as he hung up the phone. "Thank dear lord the sun has gone in."

"Overdose of what?" Esme asked.

"Paracetemol." Carlisle replied. "It's obviously suicide, but we should save her nonetheless. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Papa?" Gemma said as she came down, her French accent not having left her voice due to her being taught more French by Edward, and helping teach Walter. Carlisle nodded at her and walked out to his car. "A woman, a woman with an overdose of tablets in her system. What could have happened to the poor girl?"

"Anything could make someone do that, it depends on the person, dear." Esme said. Gemma nodded.

Alice then skipped in, giggling away to herself making Gemma glare at her.

"What?" Alice asked the girl.

"I am not in the mood for you to come in giggling to yourself." Gemma hissed.

"You are as bad as my Jasper when he feels sadness or hurt. He's always like that." Alice said. "Still love him though."

"I know all about you, Alice. I don't need a commentary." Gemma said. Alice held up her hands defensively and skipped off, still giggling.

"Is she annoying you again?" Edward asked. Gemma nodded. "Don't worry, she annoys me too."

"I heard that!" Alice's voice called back. Edward shook his head.

"Want me to put her to sleep?" Walter asked, appearing in a blur. Gemma shook her head.

"You never knew when she'll have a vision about _our_ future, Walter." She replied. Walter frowned at the missed opportunity. "You'll get to use your gift on her one day, no doubt about it."

"Thank you! That is all the assurance I need." Walter smiled, kissing Gemma. Edward coughed.

"_Oh leave the room, Mr. Bachelor._" Gemma teasingly thought. Edward sighed and laughed, dashing off to find his newest brother soon after. Gemma heard Esme's thoughts leave soon after.

* * *

Carlisle sighed. Everyone had declared her dead, except him. He could hear the faint thrumming in her chest; he knew she had no life ahead of her though. That thrum would soon die out.

The girl had not only overdosed herself, she had also cut her hair, her dress and her skin repeatedly with something sharp, the smell of drying blood was strong.

Carlisle then knew what he had to do.

Closing the doors of the room, and the blinds, he headed back to her. But instead of the easy option, doing it himself, he grabbed the external phone and dialled the house's number.

_"Papa?"_

"Hello, Gemma. Look, I have a proposition for you that may help your plans."

_"Papa, I thought I told you not to think about those plans, and that I need to have an adult vampire with Walter and I to be a foster parent and to wait until we move on." _

"I have the one part sorted out for you."

_"What are you saying?"_ Her voice sounded more intent now.

"Well, the woman who has died of the overdose is just about alive, dear, she is at least twenty."

_"Are you saying…?"_ Carlisle could hear an understanding grunt in the background, knowing that it was Walter.

"Yes."

_"Oh thank you Papa! I will come over right away."_

It wasn't long before Gemma had arrived; she was in the room within seconds of entering the hospital.

"She is still alive… amazing!" Gemma gasped as she heard the beat of her heart faintly in her advanced ears.

"Yes, amazing." Carlisle agreed. "We don't have much time, my daughter; you need to do it as quickly as possible so we can get her back to the house."

"Oui." Gemma smiled. Carlisle chuckled lightly at her antics. Gemma's face then fell. "It was her wedding today, and the groom broke it off with her. He left her, kicked her from her own house and took advantage of her their whole engagement… remind you of anyone?" Carlisle then frowned.

"A very similar tale… maybe Rose will be able to empathize with her this time." He said. Gemma nodded, leaning in close to the neck of the girl, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh.

* * *

Jenna didn't understand it, she had wanted pain, wanted to die. Wanted to leave the world, but she never expected the pain of hell to be so hard to fight!

She felt a freezing touch on her back and at the back of her knees, like she were being carried. She shook that thought away, she wasn't wanted. No one would take her anywhere but hell.

"Is it working?" a melodic voice asked.

"Yes. The change is already occurring... I don't know how she can't scream." A soft voice replied. "Jenna, you can scream all you want. We are out of the hospital; you are safe and coming with us."

Jenna didn't know how this angelic voiced person knew her name, but she took what she said and used it, letting out an ear piercing scream.

"Dear god, she could wake the dead." The first voice, that Jenna could now hear a male edge to, said.

"She will be amazing, I can tell. Will you explain when we get back? I need to listen closely to you to know what to say to others if I change them." The female said.

"Yes, I will. You have an excuse to stay longer; we will help you for the first year of Jenna's life, so you don't have to go through the newborn phase with her."

"Thank you Papa."

Jenna then started to find it hard to concentrate, her hearing dulled and she felt herself fall into blackness. Pain overcoming her system.

* * *

"Such a sad tale." Esme said.

"It is, that boy was a cheater, he'd been dating others behind her back for most of their relationship." Gemma said. "I got it when I walked past him." She added when she saw some confused glances.

Jenna's screams echoed through the house from upstairs, it wasn't a pleasant sound, they were right; she could most _definitely_ wake the dead, especially when they weren't asleep.

"Will she be alright?" Rosalie asked. As suspected, she seemed to take to Jenna a lot easier than she had Gemma due to her circumstances. Alice grinned.

"She sure will, she'll be great. More of a handful than Gemma was, though. Way more than a handful." Alice said.

"Looks like we'll be hanging around here for a bit longer, then. There isn't a chance in hell we'd be able to handle a newborn on our own." Walter said.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. "You'll be here for a year."

"I already hate those visions." Edward teased. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**A shorter chapter, but to be honest I have a feeling a lot of you will get fed up with all the transformation stuff, right? If you haven't already then by the end of this story, you sure will be! There are at least four more changes after this! OMG! R&R!**


End file.
